total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arbitrage
Arbitrage is a 2012 American drama film directed by Nicholas Jarecki and starring Richard Gere, Susan Sarandon, Tim Roth, and Brit Marling. Filming began in April 2011 in New York City. It opened in U.S. theaters in September 2012. Plot Sixty-year-old magnate Robert Miller manages a hedge fund with his daughter Brooke (Brit Marling) and is about to sell it for a handsome profit. However, unbeknownst to his daughter and most of his other employees, he has cooked his company's books in order to cover an investment loss and avoid being arrested for fraud. One night, while driving with his mistress Julie Cote (Laetitia Casta), he begins to doze off and crashes; Julie is killed. An injured Miller leaves the scene and decides to cover up his involvement to prevent the public, his wife Ellen (Susan Sarandon), and the prospective buyer James Mayfield (Graydon Carter) from discovering the truth. Miller calls Jimmy Grant (Nate Parker), a twenty-three-year-old man from Harlem with a criminal record whom he helped get off the street in the past, and whose father had been Miller's driver for many years. After being driven home by Grant, Miller drags his injured body into bed at 4:30 am, arousing suspicion in his wife. The next day, he is questioned by police detective Bryer (Tim Roth). Bryer is keen on arresting Miller for manslaughter and begins to put the pieces together. Brooke discovers the financial irregularities, realizes that she could be implicated and confronts her father. Jimmy is arrested and placed before a grand jury but still refuses to admit to helping Miller. Miller once again contemplates turning himself in. Even though Jimmy is about to go to prison, Miller tells Jimmy that investors are depending on him and that waiting for the sale to close before coming forward would serve the greater good. Eventually the sale is closed but Miller finds a way to avoid being charged. He proves that Detective Bryer fabricated evidence. The case against Jimmy is dismissed and the detective is ordered not to go near him. Miller's wife tries to blackmail him with a separation agreement getting rid of his wealth. When Robert Miller refuses to sign, his wife says that she will tell the police that he got into bed at 4:30 am on the night of the accident, bruised and bleeding. In the final scene, Miller addresses a banquet honoring him for his successful business, with his wife at his side and his daughter introducing him to the audience but their false embrace on the stage signifies that he has lost the respect and admiration of his daughter. It is kept deliberately ambiguous whether he gave in to his wife's blackmail or she had backed off; in any case, his financial and personal misdeeds were clearly kept out of the public gaze. Cast *Richard Gere as Robert Miller *Susan Sarandon as Ellen Miller *Tim Roth as Det. Bryer *Brit Marling as Brooke Miller *Laetitia Casta as Julie Cote *Nate Parker as Jimmy Grant *Stuart Margolin as Syd Felder *Chris Eigeman as Gavin Briar *Graydon Carter as James Mayfield *Bruce Altman as Chris Vogler External links * Category:Films Category:2012 release Category:Susan Sarandon